Fifty Shades of Questions
by angie8190
Summary: A series of events will have the Grey family asking Anastasia Steele a lot of questions. This story is about friendship, lies, betrayal and above all, love. This story contains NO CHEATING, and is a HEA. Anastasia Steele/ Christian Grey
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Questions

I had a new idea swirling in my brain and I wanted to get it out because I have a great idea with what I think is a different spin on Christian and Ana. If you don't want to know what is ahead I suggest you stop reading.

This story will be a HEA. It is not a cheat story. I do not do cheat stories. There is going to be some major drama in this story but there will also be some great moments of pure joy. I am also writing another story so my hope is weekly update on both of them.

I will post the first chapter of Fifty Shades of Questions tomorrow.


	2. The Engagement

The Engagement

Tonight's the night of Kate and Elliot's engagement party. The Grey's are hosting it at the Mile High Club. The event is black tie however Kate has assured me that only immediate family was invited. I met Katherine Kavanaugh at orientation at WSU. We were standing in line waiting to get our schedules and we just clicked. A week later I moved in with Kate and she instantly became the sister I always wished for. I couldn't be happier for Kate. As I look at myself in the mirror I can barely recognize the reflection looking back at me. I actually look beautiful. My friend Luke is driving me to the club. As I step out of the car I am starting to get nervous. I have never been in a room full of the rich and famous. I step into the elevator, take a deep breath and tell myself that everything will be alright.

The Mile High is closed for the party. It is beautifully decorated with lanterns and flowers. The ambience screams rich and tonight I actually feel like I belong. As I walk toward the table everyone is seated and in conversation.

Jose, our friend from WSU, is the first to greet me. He jumps from the table and pulls me into a bear hug. Kate and I met Jose during our first year at WSU. We instantly became the three amigos. Kate has always insisted that Jose has wanted more when it came to me, however I just view him like a brother. Based on how he is acting tonight I might have to agree with Kate. Seated next to Jose is Ethan, Kate's brother. Over the years Ethan has popped in and out of our lives living with Kate and myself on occasion but for the most part has lived the life of the millionaire bachelor going from one adventure to the next.

Mr. And Mrs. Kavanaugh have been like second parents to me. They have been so kind to me and actually were very grateful when I moved in with Kate knowing that I was, what did they say, a little more grounded than their Katie. Next to the Kavanaughs were Dr. And Mr. Grey, Elliot's parents. I have met them once and they were very down to earth and friendly. Mia Grey, what can you say about Mia Grey, heart of gold but spoiled little princess. What Mia wants, Mia gets. Next to Mia has been my actual nightmare, Lily Lincoln, heir to Lincoln timber. Her mission in life is to make me miserable. Her mother Elena Lincoln owns an exclusive chain of hair salons in Seattle and always looks like she has had one too many botox injections. I play nice because she is Grace Grey's best friend and Kate has known Lily since childhood. Elliot Grey, what is there to say about Elliot. He is kind and loving and just a big goofball. Elliot and I bonded the first time we met. I couldn't be happier that Kate has found love with him. Last but not least is Mr. Christian Grey, sex god, Adonis, billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. One look from that man sets women's panties on fire. I take my seat which is directly across from Christian with Jose to my left. Sitting next to Christian is Lily who has rebranded herself as the future Mrs. Christian Grey. Jose is being overly attentive tonight. I think he has had way too much to drink.

"Ana, baby, what can I get you to drink?"

"Umm, I am ok Jose." He gently starts stroking my arm. I pinch his leg under the table to let him know that I am not cool with his display of affection. I have been drinking way too much tonight, I thought that it would help with my anxiety but it is having the opposite effect. Then the Adonis speaks.

"Ms. Steele, maybe you should pace yourself and eat something before you become ill. Drinking rule number one is that you must always remember to eat". I smirk at him and down the rest of my champagne. I could swear I heard him growl.

And then Lily starts in on me.

"Ana, how are your parents doing?" I give her the death glare. Lily Lincoln knows how to push all my buttons. Christian tenses beside her as he probably figures shit is about to hit the fan.

"Well my father is dead, has been for the last six months and my mother fucked off when I was three. But you already know this so why are you bringing this up tonight?" Game on bitch.

Christian whispers something in her ear, he doesn't look too pleased and she takes it as her opportunity to touch him. I excuse myself from the table to stop myself from lunging at her and head off to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, all the beauty I had seen before coming here tonight has vanished from my insecurities of being around all these people. Kate enters the bathroom.

"Everything ok Steele?" I give her a smile and a hug.

"You look beautiful tonight Kate and I am so happy that you and Elliot found each other."

"You will find love too Steele, I just know it."

As we exit the bathroom I can't help but feel ashamed. I have been lying to my best friend for the last year. I am not sure what will happen when she finds out the truth, I don't know if she will ever forgive me but I just couldn't help myself. As we make our way back to the table Jose is back up on his feet, more drunk than before getting all touchy feely with me. I pull him aside.

"Jose, I don't know what the fuck you are doing tonight but you need to stop. I don't have any interest in you other than friendship. Do you understand?"

"Ana please, I love you, if you give me a chance you can learn to love me."

I bury my face in my hands and think this can't be actually happening to me. Discreetly Taylor, Christian's CPO, has pulled Jose off of me and is escorting him outside the club. I go to take my seat and think what else could possibly go wrong tonight. Our food arrives and my stomach is doing cartwheels I can barely eat. I start playing with my food, a trick I learned along time ago, to make it look like I am actually eating. I can feel the glare from across the table and then I hear it.

"Eat Anastasia." I feel like a five year old being scolded my father. I hate the name Anastasia and everyone knows it. Even Christian Grey. I remember meeting him at the interview. Kate was sick the day of the interview and literally begged me to go and do it for her. Throughout the interview he kept calling me Anastasia even though I had basically begged him to call me Ana. That was the day that I started dreaming of grey eyes.

So I sit and stare at him as Lily has her paws all over him. Christian is clearly uncomfortable and finally he says.

"For fuck sakes Lily stop fucking touching me. You know I don't like to be touched." The table is stunned into silence. Christian has gotten up and taken off to whereabouts unknown. Elliot has gone after him to try and keep him calm. Half hour later they return and Christian takes a seat next to me.

Ana – 1 Lily – 0

I give her a smug look and continue to try and eat my meal. Christian and I make small talk as we eat. I am instantly in a better mood. I am even brave enough to feed him some of my risotto from my fork. Lily looks like she's going to combust. Elena Lincoln is not happy either. Everyone else at the table is watching Christian and I but we just choose to ignore it and stay in our own little world. Elliot stands to say he and Kate have an announcement.

"We would like to thank you for all coming tonight. You are all here because you have a special place in our lives. Elliot and I have been doing alot of thinking as to who want in our wedding party. Ethan, Mia, Lily and, where is Jose. Well anyways, we want you to be attendants in our wedding." The ladies squeal in delight and hug Kate. Then Elliot speaks.

"Christian and Ana, Kate and I would be honoured if you two would stand right beside us on the most important day of our lives as best man and maid of honour." Christian and I look at each other both shocked and both elated. We stand to give hugs and graciously accept.

As the party dies down we are leaving and Christian has offered me a ride home. I am waiting for him to grab my coat from the coat check and Lily approaches me.

"I don't know what game you are playing Ana but I am going to ruin you. I have been friends with Kate her whole life. I should be her maid of honour. I should be standing up there with Christian. I am going to be the future Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Does Christian know that? Because from the looks of it, he couldn't even stand you touching him. That might make it difficult for you, you know when you have sex."

"What do you know about sex, virginal Ana." Christian comes up from behind us grabs my hand and says "Well I am going to change that tonight." He picks me up bridle style and I laugh my head off as he runs outside to the waiting SUV to take us away.

As we sit in the SUV my eyes are looking down at my hands that are resting in my lap. Christian moves closer to me. He takes my hands in his and tells me to look at him. Blue eyes looking into grey eyes.

"When we get home you have fifteen minutes to be in the playroom. Do you understand Anastasia?

I look at him and smile and look back down. "Yes Sir."


	3. Gold Digger

Gold Digger

APOV

I must of fallen asleep on the ride home as Christian is carrying me into the building.

"I can walk you know."

"I prefer carrying you. Do you want to go over your list of transgressions tonight Ms. Steele." I look at him and try to stifle my smile.

"First, wearing this dress out in public. By the way you were the most beautiful woman in that room."

"You bought this for me where did you think I was going to wear it?" He narrows his eyebrows at me.

"Second, excessive drinking without eating a proper meal. Third, that Rodriguez boy all over you."

"Hey, Mrs. Lily Grey was all over you." He winks at me and smirks.

"Jealous Ms. Steele, you know you have no reason to be. I have never wanted Lily Lincoln."

"I don't care, I don't like her touching you, you're mine." He plants a kiss on my lips and my body is on fire. I want him here in the elevator and he knows it. I start rubbing up against him, my desire for this man has no bounds. When the elevator opens he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal in delight as he smacks me in the ass. He walks into the bedroom and throws me on the bed.

"I thought we were going to the playroom." I am a little disappointed. I never thought I would learn to love that room but I do. When Christian first showed it to me I literally ran. I was still a virgin and there I was standing in a sex dungeon. The room scared the crap out of me but Christian was patient and he was right when he said that sex in that room would out of this world. I really had nothing to compare it to but I have to say I have turned into a sex crazed maniac. I see Christian starting to frown.

"Is something wrong Christian?" He comes and lies down next to me.

"I am tired of hiding Ana. Tonight when Katherine and Elliot were together I was jealous. I want that for us. I want people to know you are mine. Do you know it took everything in me not to rip every limb of Jose's body as he was touching you and then declaring his love for you."

I place my hand on his face and he leans into my touch. "I don't want to hide anymore either. But how do you we tell everyone. They are going to be so mad at us. And what about your mother, she's been planning with that botox bitch your wedding to Lily."

"Ana, my family thinks I am gay and they just want me to be happy. I have never given them any reason to think that I wanted Lily."

"I can hardly believe a year as gone by. At first it was just logical, I was starting at SIP, I didn't want people to think I got the job because I was sleeping with the CEO and then it got easier. You know avoiding the enigma of Christian Grey. Do you know how many times I had to bite my tongue when you came by for meetings as all the women drooled over you? God the things they said they wanted you to do to them. Then when you would send me flowers I had to convince them that they were from Luke when all I wanted to do was tell them the truth. And Kate and Elliott, they're going to be so hurt."

"Babe, they are going to be happy for us. I wouldn't worry about it. Tomorrow we are going to show up to the family dinner and let them know. Do you still want to go to the playroom?"

"nah, I just want some plain old vanilla tonight. Is that ok?"

"There will never be anything plain about you and me baby." He gently places a soft kiss on my lips. His hands move down my body gently touching me that send shivers down my spine. His kisses make his way down to my breasts. He starts sucking my one nipple while caressing my other breast with his hand. I try and pull his pants off but he tells me he will tie me to the bed if I move. Fifty wants to be in control tonight and I am perfectly fine with giving him that control.

"Christian please, I want you inside of me." He chuckles and looks at me.

"Eyes open. I want to look at you while you cum." I take a mental picture of this moment as I want to always remember it. Christian has never told me that he loves me but he shows me every day in so many ways. But the way he looks at me tonight, it takes all my restraint not to say the words to him that I have been longing to hear. In one swift move he enters me. It always takes me by surprise about how big Christian is. The boy has been blessed in that department. But he doesn't move. He just stares into my eyes and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Christian, please move."

"You know I can stay buried in you for the rest of my life." Tears start to pool in my eyes.

We ended up making love until the sun rose.

Christian has left me in bed as he got up for his daily run. After last night's escapades I am surprised he can even walk let alone run, he has stamina that's for sure. I decide I am going to make a huge breakfast, pancakes, bacon, eggs. I hear the elevator open and yell out.

"Babe go take a shower, breakfast is almost ready." And then I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. I turn around and see Grace Grey, Elena Lincoln and Lily Lincoln standing in front of me. I am standing in the kitchen in Christian's t-shirt, sans underwear. Can this be more humiliating? Grace is looking at me like I have two heads and Lily and Elena Lincoln look like they are going to kill me.

"Ana, what are you doing here and where is Christian?"

"Well Gail is off on the weekends and Christian wanted breakfast so I thought I would make it."

"In his T-shirt and no underwear? You fucking tramp." Lily hisses

"What the fuck are you doing here in our apartment?" Saved by Christian thank god and his reference to our apartment had them all raise an eyebrow. Yup, nothing gets past these three.

"And who the fuck are you to call Ana a tramp? " The vein in his neck is throbbing I am actually afraid that he might have a stroke.

"Christian darling, please stop with the curse words, we were concerned with you last night and we just came to see you. What is going on darling? Why is Ana here?"

"Mother, I will speak with you but these two need to leave."

"Christian, we have been friends for years. You can't throw us out because you had a one night stand with this gold digger. Your mother and I have planned already for you and Lily to" Christian cuts her off and I think he is going to go nuclear. But in a low menacing tone he says,

"I don't give a flying fuck what your plans are Elena. I never gave any of you reason to believe I was interested in Lily. Are you forgetting who I am, the influence I have in this city, in this country? You so much as look the wrong way at Ana and I will destroy you." I start to make my way toward the bedroom hoping that no-one will notice my absence.

"Ana do not move. This is your home." Christian almost screams. Angry Fifty is one sexy beast. He reaches out for my hand and pulls me close to him.

"Ana and I have been together for a year. She lives here. Don't ever disrespect her again. Now I want the three of you out of here." Elena goes to open her mouth and Christian warns her to keep it closed.

"Taylor, get them out of here and change the elevator codes when they leave."

As they leave Grace speaks up, "Christian Trevelyan Grey I expect you to be at Sunday dinner tonight."

"As long as the Lincolns are not there Ana and I will be there."

As the doors close Christian pulls me into a hug, I think he's going to squeeze the life out of me. This should be one interesting dinner.

CPOV

We snuggled back in to bed as Ana was crying when they left. She fell asleep shortly after. Who the hell are these people calling Ana a tramp and a gold digger? It couldn't be further from the truth. I wanted to shout out to them that this woman is the love of my life, but I think I should tell Ana that before I let anyone else know. I look at this beautiful woman beside me and thank my lucky stars that she has been patient with me. I don't deserve her but I will make it my life's mission to protect her and give her the world. I kiss her forehead and hope that dinner tonight will go better than today.

 **NOTE: I tried to respond to all the reviews that asked questions. There were a couple of guest reviews that asked questions but I couldn't respond and I don't want to put it on the review forum for those who wish to keep thinks a mystery. Thanks for all the follows and reviews good and bad they are really inspiring.**


	4. Grey Manor

Grey Manor

APOV

I have changed at least a dozen times. Nothing seems appropriate for me to wear tonight. I don't want to look like a gold digger so I try and avoid the fancy designer clothes that Christian has gifted me. I also don't want to look like a peasant so I avoid my clothes. I want something in the middle, classy but not so flashy. I am talking to myself as Christian enters my closet. He sits on the floor with me and asks

"Babe, do you want me to pick something for you?"

I smile at my Adonis and shake my head no. This past year Christian has gifted me with so many things, the jewelry alone could probably feed a small country for a year. He knows that I am extremely uncomfortable with his wealth. Truth be told it intimidates me and that's why when the Lincoln's labeled me a gold digger he knew that it was the furthest thing from the truth. If it was all gone tomorrow I would still be happy to live in a tent as long as I had Christian with me. I am just plain jane Ana. I actually don't even know how I managed to land the hottest man on the face of the earth.

"Ana, what's going on in the beautiful mind of yours?" I am fidgeting with my hands and I take a deep breath. "Christian, I don't know what is going to happen tonight. I don't want you to have to choose between me and your family. I don't think I could handle the outcome. But I want you to know, I love you, I am in love with you and not because of all your wealth." I place my hand on his heart and take his hand and place it on my heart. "I love you because you are the most brilliant, kindest, loving, generous person I know. You take care of me physically but more importantly emotionally. There is never a day that I can remember when you haven't told me how beautiful I am, even though sometimes I thought maybe you needed glasses. I know how you feel about me, I know you love me. I don't need to hear the words. You show me every day by protecting my heart. This heart beats for you and only you. And whatever happens tonight I want you to know that I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond." He gently starts kissing my eyes and wiping away the tears that are falling.

CPOV

My Ana loves me. I always knew that she did but I was always too scared that I would somehow fuck it up. Every time I love someone they either disappear or I end up disappointing them. I remember the day I realized that I was in love with Ana. It was less than 24 hours after we met. She literally fell into my office. When I helped her up I felt a current throughout my whole body that could light up the Space Needle. I remember her asking me during the interview what I do to chill out. I told her various expensive hobbies like sailing and flying. Her smart mouth, which I absolutely adore, basically said you have got to be kidding me. So I threw the question back at her and asked what she did to chill out.

"How much time do you have?"

"I have as much time as you need, Ms. Steele. Show me what you do, as you say to chill out."

To say Ana was shocked when I picked up my phone and asked Andrea to cancel the rest of my meetings for the day was an understatement.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't mean for you to rearrange your schedule, I can go."  
"No, it's fine I didn't have anything important today. I think it's more important for me to chill out." She tells me to meet her back downstairs in an hour and that I needed to change into something more comfortable. An hour later Ms. Steele approaches me, punctual, I like that with several bags in her hands. Taylor takes them from her and we get in the SUV. She gives Taylor the address and we drive to the beach. As she unpacks the bags she lays out a blanket. She pulls two books out of the bag a bottle of wine and two glasses. She hands me a book, a glass and tells me that reading while watching the sun set is one of her favorite pastimes. She soon fell asleep and I layed there watching her for hours. When I woke up the next morning I was wrapped around her like a vine. She was simply breathtaking. So unaffected by my wealth and status. She saw me for me. I am brought back from my thoughts of that eventful day and cup Ana's face with my hands.

"I love you too baby. I have been in love with you from the first day that I met you. You were like a breath of fresh air. You did give a shit about the fancy cars, the plane or the money. I am sorry it took me so long to tell you, but I promise from today on I will tell you that I love you at least once a day every day for the rest of my life. Please do not worry about my family. When they see how happy I am they will be happy for us."

No matter how much I try and reassure Ana the ride to Bellevue is tense. We exit the SUV and instead of dismissing Taylor until I call, I ask him to be on standby. I don't really know how tonight will go so just in case we need to make the great escape Taylor will already be here. As I walk through the house we are greeted by Gretchen, my parent's housekeeper. She informs us that everyone is on the patio waiting for us. As Ana and I enter the patio all conversation ceases. Five sets of eyes look at me, then to Ana and then to our hands that we are holding. Katherine is the first to speak. She cocks her head to one side and says,

"Ana, Christian, what's going on here?" She looks a little agitated.

Elliott pipes up and says "It looks like these two got hot and heavy last night."

Mia squeals, "OMG Christian I thought you were gay."

My mother joins in and says "At least she's wearing underwear this time. The last time I saw her she had none on." Ana grips my hand tighter and I realize that this is not going so well. Before anyone has a chance to say anything else I decide it's time for me to speak.

"Family I want to start off by apologizing. I feel like I have not been honest with you for a long time. Ana and I, well, we are in love."

"Son, surely one night of sex doesn't equal love. I mean it might have been enjoyable but really, love?"

"Dad, Ana and I did not get together last night. We have been together for a little over a year. Actually we have been together since the first day we met and have never been apart. She moved in to Escala about a month after we met."

"Ana, I thought you had something going on with Luke?" Kate says. Ana shakes her head.

"Luke is Ana's CPO, he has been since we got together. You all have one and you know being linked to me it's a necessary evil. It was just easier for everyone to think that Luke and Ana were dating." Kate gets up to leave the patio. Ana lets go of my hand to go after her.

"Bro, congrats, I am really happy for you. Ana is a great chick. She's smart, hot and damn she can cook." I laugh at how easy going Elliott is all about this. Even though we have been lying to him for a year he doesn't take it personally.

It's Mia's turn next and she looks sad, "Christian, I don't know why you hid this from me. I thought you told me everything."

I go and sit next to her and hold her hand. "I am sorry Mimi, we had our reasons. At first, we just wanted to see where it went and then with time life was simpler being out of the spotlight. I didn't want the constant following around of reporters to scare Ana off. She has never been comfortable with all the wealth."

"Are you happy Christian?" I smile the biggest smile that I can muster. "You don't have to answer that. I can see it in your eyes. I love you Christian and I just want you to be happy. And if Ana is your happily ever after then I am all for it." I hug her and thank her for supporting us. Mia has always held a special place in my heart. If she was ever upset with me it would break my heart.

I next turn to my parents. I don't know what is going on in their heads. Neither of them has said much.

Mom is next to speak. "Christian, I am very disappointed in you. I don't know why you felt the need to lie to us for the past year." I am starting to get irritated. "Mother, I already explained why we kept it quiet. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but truthfully this doesn't really affect you. Ana is the love of my life. I have never been in love before, I have never even had a relationship before Ana."

"But darling, she isn't in the same social class as you are. How on earth will that work?"

I am shocked into silence. The angel who saved me when I was just 4 years old battered and bruised just lost her hero status. "Actually Mother we are of the same social status or are you forgetting that my mother was a crack whore." I don't even know who this woman is in front of me. All I know is that I am not liking it. My father actually looks embarrassed by her, which is something I have never seen. Even Elliott and Mia look at her ashamed as their original backgrounds although different than mine, they were definitely not from the same social standing as the Grey's. I tell Elliott we should go look for Katherine and Ana, I hope that they are not in a full on catfight. Elliott on the other hand is hoping they are.

APOV

I walk into the living room and Kate is sitting on the chair looking out to the sound. It doesn't take long before she starts on the conversation that I knew we would eventually need to have one day.

"Why Ana, why did you lie to me. I mean, I understand, Christian's life is overwhelming but why did you lie to me? I thought of you as my sister. I told you all my secrets. The good, the bad and the ugly. Why didn't you tell me? And jesus for a year? Really, that means from the day you interviewed him you have been together? I remember asking you the next day what you thought about him and you blew me off."

"Kate I wanted to tell you, I really did. The hardest part of all of this has been keeping this from you. At first we thought it was a good idea. You know we didn't want you and Elliott to be in the middle if things didn't work out between Christian and I. And then when I got the job at SIP I had no clue that GEH was the owner. I didn't want people to think that I got the job because I was sleeping with Christian. And then there was the constant interest in his life. Do you remember when we went to the Coping Together Gala. The four of us went together, as we stepped out of the limo a photographer actually knocked me down trying to get a picture. That day left me frightened. Because I had already known that I was in love with Christian but I hated everything else around him. The reporters, the social standing, the money, God the money, I cringe every time he gives me a present. I am not you, you belong in the world with the Grey's. I don't. And I never wanted anyone to know in case one day Christian realizes that he can actually do better than me." Tears start to fall and Kate gets up to give me a hug. "I love you Steele, even thought I understand I am still angry at you. Omg does this mean that you are no longer a virgin?" She squeals for details and I know Kate is back on my side.

"No catfight here bro, was kind of looking forward to it, girl on girl action." Kate and I both giggle as Christian punches Elliott in the arm.

"How are you parents." The sadness in his eyes speaks volumes. He doesn't want to stay so we decide it's best that we leave. I tell him to go get Taylor as I need to use the bathroom. I make my way out to the patio. I need to say my truth, I need to try and mend this for Christian's sake.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I want to say thank you for inviting us tonight but Christian thinks it's best if we leave. I want to apologize for any heartache that our lies have caused you. That was not our intention. Christian and I just got caught up in the simplicity of it all. I wanted to say thank you for raising the most amazing man a woman can ever dream of. I want to assure you that I love him with all my heart and I will never do anything to hurt him. I think staying away from his family will hurt him, so I am extending an invitation to all of you for dinner tomorrow night at Escala. I hope that you can all make it. Have a good night."

I turn to leave and Christian is out on the patio, his head down, no doubt he has heard my peace offering to his family. I take his hand in mine as I feel pain for my man who may one day have to choose between people he loves. I don't envy him right now. "Let's go home babe." He looks at me with that smile that melts my heart.


	5. Awakenings

**I am overwhelmed by all the reviews and pm's I have been receiving regarding this story. Keep reviewing; I like them good and bad. Even the bad reviews give me something to ponder when moving forward with my story.**

Awakenings

APOV

It's been a week since I invited the Grey's to dinner and they didn't show up. Kate, Elliott and Mia came, however we heard nothing from Carrick or Grace. From that night Christian has been having nightmares. It takes me about ten minutes to pull him back to reality. What can I say about his nightmares, they're horrible, he wakes up completely drenched in sweat, shaking and broken. I know he doesn't fall back to sleep instead he goes and plays the piano or works out with Taylor.

I know that he hasn't had any nightmares since we got together but I think the distance between himself and his parents is weighing heavily on his psyche. I have been encouraging him to go to his family dinners but he won't even listen. He said if they wouldn't treat me with respect then he didn't want to have anything to do with them. Today I have an appointment with Dr. Greene to get my shot so I also made an appointment with Grace's office under a false name, I didn't know if she would willingly see me.

I walk toward Grace Grey's office and speak with the receptionist. She asks me to take a seat and Dr. Grey will be with me soon. To say I am a little nervous is an understatement. I don't want to make things worse for Christian and his family but I also think that maybe I can make his mother see that she is hurting her son. The receptionist tells me to go on in. Ok here we go, I get up and my knees are shaking. I open the door and Grace looks a little confused and surprised.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here? Is everything alright with Christian?" I see concern in her face.

"I am sorry that I booked myself under a different name. I didn't know if you would want to see me or not. But to answer your question, no Christian is not doing well. He's upset and withdrawn and having horrible nightmares again. It's been a year since his last nightmare and in the last week he has had one every night. I am concerned because he's not sleeping and at some point he might break." I whisper the last sentence and a tear escapes my eye.

"Well then maybe you should just walk away from him so he can reunite with his family. I don't think that you are what is best for Christian. Christian should be with someone who can support his lifestyle. Maybe your inability to live in his world is causing him the nightmares." In that moment I realize that this was not the best idea. Grace Grey is a stuck up socialite who cares more about status than happiness. I don't think she's always been like that but probably years of hanging with the likes of Elena Lincoln has corrupted her.

"Dr. Grey, I don't know why you are so opposed to me, you have not even tried to get to know me. But I can't force you to like me or even accept that I am a part of your son's life. But me leaving Christian is not an option. That will never happen. I love your son. I would do anything for him and continue to encourage him to have a relationship with you. It's ironic, the one thing that made me realize what a wonderful man Christian is, was when he talked about you. It was when we first met, I had asked him about his family. When he spoke about you his eyes lit up. A man who loves his mother is a very endearing quality. He told me the first time he met you, you walked in with a white coat and you looked like and Angel. He said you made him feel safe. I am cooking dinner tonight at Escala, Elliott, Kate and Mia have already accepted. I hope that you and Mr. Grey will come. Dinner will be served at 6pm" I get up and walk out of her office before she has a chance to respond. Once I am in the elevator I break down. I don't want to cause Christian any pain but it doesn't look like his mother even wants to meet me halfway. I refuse to make this about me, because this isn't about me. This is about Grace Grey and her skewed notion of what would make Christian happy. I decide to go and buy flowers for tonight's dinner. I hope Grace has a change of heart and shows up.

Kate, Mia and Elliott have all arrived early. Even Christian is not home. I have made my lasagna, I hope it turns out well. I am really lucky that they have forgiven me for lying to them for so long. Mia is actually really sweet and says she now has two sisters she has always wanted. The elevator pings and in walks Christians parents. I am greeted by a hug from Carrick and a half smile from Grace. I can play nice, I don't really care if this woman likes me or not, I just want her not to abandon Christian.

"Mom, Dad, what a great surprise." Mia is ecstatic. Elliott walks over to me and whispers a thank you in my ear and kisses me on the cheek.

"Christian will be he shortly he's running a little late." I grab drinks for everyone and we sit by the breakfast bar.

"Ana, whatever we are having it smells delicious." Carrick says

"Dad, Ana is the best cook. Kate would of starved had it none been for Ana during College."

Kate swats Elliott's arm but she admits that it's the truth. She would of lived off of takeout.

"Does Mrs. Jones no longer work here?" Grace inquires.

"Yes, but me and Gail have an understanding, if I am home on time then I will do the cooking." She looks at me like I am speaking a foreign language. Thankfully Christian enters and says hello to everyone. He gives his mother a swift hug and there is a smile on his face that made this all worth it.

He walks over to me and mouths thank you baby, and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

During dinner conversation is flowing. Grace doesn't say much but she is at least being cordial.

"Ana, your hair looks great. Where do you get it done?" Mia, ever so curious.

Kate just about spits her wine across the table and Christian lets out a hearty laugh. Mia doesn't know what's so funny. Kate decides she is going to out me.

"Ana cuts her own hair." Mia looks at her, looks at me and then looks to Christian.

"Umm Ana, you know that there are hair salons for that."

"I know, I just prefer to do it myself. Growing up we didn't have a lot of money so I use to cut my hair and may daddy's hair. I am just so use to it. Christian even lets me cut his when he needs a trim and Franco is not available."

Mia scrunches her face and looks at us like we are crazy.

"Yup, my last haircut is courtesy of this pretty little lady." He looks at me and takes my hand and kisses it.

GPOV

I feel like I am in an alternate universe. I am sure that Christian has given her a black Amex to do with as she wishes but she cooks even though she has Gail. I mean I have Gretchen and I have never thought of doing something that she gets paid to do. And she cuts her own hair? She cuts Christian's hair? Can this girl be for real? Elena is convinced that she's after Christian for his money but it hardly seems the case. Even looking at her clothes she's in a pair of jeans and a regular sweater. Nothing Gucci that's for sure. I look at her for any jewels and she has a thin necklace on with a locket.

"Ana, that's a lovely locket you have on." She places her hand on the locket and opens it. "Thank you Dr. Grey, my daddy gave it to me for my sweet 16. It has a picture of us in it from when I was a little girl." I see Christian wiping away tears from her face. She excuses herself and Christian is about to go after her but Kate tells him she will go.

"I am sorry Christian I didn't know that mentioning the locket would upset her."

"Well that's the point Mother you haven't made any attempt to get to know her. Her father passed away six months ago from cancer. Ana is also adopted her biological father was killed in a car accident the day after she was born. Ray was a very honorable man."

"What about her mother?"

"Ana's mother is no better than my birth mother, the only difference is she's not dead. Which probably is worse for her cause she has chosen to stay away for the last 19 years of Ana's life."

Ana and Kate return and they are giggling like school girls. They are so different but yet they seem like they have a special friendship, kind of like my friendship with Elena. I have to call her and pick her brain about tonight's events, I am just not sure what to think anymore. I see that Christian has never been happier but is she tricking him? I mean any woman lucky enough to land my son would be set for life. I have to admit curiosity got the best of me and I looked up Ana's medical file after she left my office today. She saw Dr. Greene for her birth control shot, surely getting pregnant would be like hitting the jackpot. It would practically guarantee a proposal from my son. But she's clearly not working that angle. I would imagine if she was she would be on the mini pill and conveniently forget to take it. I am so confused. I don't even know what to think anymore.

"Well Ana thank you for the invitation dinner was exceptional and I hope that you and Christian will come Sunday for brunch."

"Thank you we would love to come."

I say my goodbyes and leave Christian for last. He kisses my forehead gives me a hug and says,

"Thank you for coming tonight and thank you for inviting us on Sunday. I love you mommy." I pull away and quickly leave before I have a full on meltdown in the foyer. That's the first time Christian has ever said that he loved me. As the elevator closes Carrick pulls me to his chest as I sob. He understands the significance of this moment. I waited twenty four years for my baby boy to tell me he loves me.

"I don't know what she's doing to him Gracie but I have to say that I am liking it." Although I want to agree with Carrick, I am just not sold on this girl. I will call Elena once I get home, she can help me sort this out.


	6. Chapter 6

Birthday Dreams

CPOV

I wake up to the most beautiful scene, my Ana is sprawled on top of me, her hand underneath my ass and her face buried in the crook of my neck. I don't want to move because I don't want to wake the birthday girl. I have a few surprises for her even though she insisted that she didn't want anything for her birthday. It's still really early but we need to get up so that the festivities can begin. I start peppering her face with gentle kisses. She mumbles what I think is my pussy is on vacation. I have to laugh, we really did go at it last night. I can never get enough of my Ana. She completes me.

"Good Morning Birthday Girl, time for my beautiful princess to get up and start her day."

She turns to face the clock and then looks back at me.

"Christian, it's only 430 in the morning. Have you lost your mind? What is so important that we need to get up at this time? Is anything even open?

"Comeon birthday girl, we need to get up. I have the whole day planned and it starts now."

I pick her up and head for the shower. A cold shower will certainly wake her up. She starts squealing as I turn on the shower and put her in there. She starts swatting at me and I just hold her close to me kissing her neck.

"This better be good Mr. Grey."

"I promise it will be worth it baby. Come, let's go. I have laid out your clothes that you will need for today." She narrows her eyes and gives me a little death glare.

I grab two croissants to take with us, I know that Ana will not eat this early in the morning and we head down the elevator. Ana has her eyes closed, probably trying to will herself back to sleep. I grab her hand and pull her out of the elevator.

She acknowledges Taylor and Sawyer and says

"If this surprise isn't worth it the three of you will be in big trouble." We all laugh but truth be told my little lady can hold her own and when she's pissed we all try and avoid her. We exit the elevator and she sees it. A White Audi R8 with the biggest bow on it. Ana looks at the car, she looks at me and back to the car. I think she's trying to say something but she can't. I dangle the keys in front of her and she screams and jumps into my arms.

"Christian Grey you have more money than sense, but thank you I love it. Can I drive?"

"Of course baby, this is your car."

Ana sprints to the driver side. She's jumping up and down like a school girl. She starts the car and is about to reverse.

"Babe, let me close the door before you take off." She looks at me and blushes as she mouths sorry.

Sawyer is driving in front and Taylor is following behind. I tell Ana to follow Sawyer for our first birthday stop. Ana is talking non-stop, she is awake, that's for sure. As we pull up behind Sawyer, she looks at me and I just wink.

"We're here, I am going to take you gliding today birthday girl."

I see a little fear in her eyes and I promise that it's safe and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. She places her hand in mine and we head off to me the pilot.

"OMG Christian that was fantastic, I can see why you love it. You need to take me again. Maybe I can get my license so I can fly next time."

That's my girl, from fearful to fearless. I pull her toward me and tell her

"Ana, whatever you want. I will give you the world. You are the single most important person in my life. I love you more than you can every imagine." Her eyes swell up with tears.

"I love you too Christian, I never imagined this life for myself." She jumps me and kisses me like I am the air she breaths. God this woman does things to me. Every time I am with her it's like meeting her for the first time. The electricity I feel when we touch never gets old. I swat her behind and tell her we need to go to our second stop on the birthday tour. She runs to the car and throws me the keys. I guess she wants me to drive.

APOV

I can't believe Christian, a fucking R8, he got me car for my birthday. Not only a car but the car. I really didn't want anything for my birthday, he already gives me everything I would ever need in excess. But that's my man. We pull up to the Ihop and I smile.

"I love this place."

"I know me too baby, we're going to order one of everything from the menu and eat until Taylor and Sawyer have to carry us home." As we are seated in a booth the waitress comes over and almost stumbles as she gets a good look at Christian. She has flaming red hair and little too much cleavage for 7 in the morning. She starts stuttering and blinking and I really can't blame her. Go ahead and try girlfriend, you don't have a hope in hell. The way women look at him as eye candy actually annoys him. His famous words, it's just a pretty face. But he's so much more than a pretty face. He is perhaps the most loving, thoughtful, generous and kindest human being I have ever met. Don't get me wrong, Christian can go thermonuclear but that usually stems from security risks. He places the order and I let him know I am going to use the ladies room. Seconds later the door opens and I hear two woman talking. "Did you see the hunk at table 6? He's delicious. I have slipped him my phone number, I bet he will call me tonight. Did you see that mousy little thing he's with? God she could at least put a little makeup on and not dress so hideously." Great, I am stuck in the stall of the bathroom at the Ihop. There is a knock on the door and one of the servers opens it.

"Ana, is everything ok in there?" Thank god it was Sawyer and not Christian.

"Ana baby, you ok? What's going on you have been in there for a long time." I open the door and smile at Christian and Sawyer. The two woman are in shock. The big breasted one is trying to push them toward Christian.

"Sorry babe, I kind of got stuck in the stall. These two were yapping about how you were going to call her cause she slipped you her phone number. They even have a bet that you will call tonight. Isnt that right ladies." They say nothing and look everywhere except in my direction. "It's ok ladies, I understand, he really is beautiful, actually he's breath taking. I know too handsome for mousy little me. But guess what, all nine inches of him is inside of me every morning and every night." That sure as hell made them redder than the woman's hair. I grab Christian by the hand and pull him out of there fast before he goes off on them.

We finish our breakfast without incident and we head off to the marina. We are going sailing on The Grace today. At least I thought we were. As we step out of the car I see a beautiful shiny new boat at the harbour. Christian leads me to the boat.

"Babe you got a new boat?" He shakes his head yes. He pulls me on to the boat and we go look at the other side where he proudly displays her name. The Anastasia. Swoon, he named his boat after me.

"Do you like it baby." I smile and tell him that I love it. Can this man get any better.

We sail for most of the day and watch the sun go down. Christian and I shower and change on the boat as we are going to head out to our next destination. I sit in front of the mirror to apply my makeup and I see a little red Cartier box on the dresser. He comes up from behind and encourages me to open it. I carefully open the beautifully packaged box and there are the most beautiful diamond heart shaped earrings. He places two more boxes from Cartier in front of me that contain the matching necklace and bracelet. I am speechless. These are truly beautiful.  
"Thank you Christian, you know the car was already too much."

"You needed something fancy to wear tonight." He smiles and who am I to deny him. I give him a hug and tell him that I love him.

We have dinner and share a few dances and it's finally time to head back home. It has been a wonderful, although exhausting day. Christian has really outdone himself.

"Baby, I just want to be buried in you for the rest of the night."

"Your wish is my command, Sir." We run off the elevator and I see that there are roses and candles lit all over the apartment. Wow, he's so romantic and he's all mine. He carries me into the bedroom and tells me he feels like it's his birthday as he is going to unwrap me. He tells me he has one more gift.

"Christian, please no more, just make love to me. You have already done so much for me."

"Last one for tonight baby, I promise."

He hands me a manila envelope. I eye the envelope and then look to him. I open it up and start to read what looks like legal mumbo jumbo. I don't really understand what it says.

"Christian, what is this?"

"It's the transfer of SIP/Grey Publishing to you. You are now the new owner."

My mouth falls open. He cannot be serious.

"Christian, I can't take this, this is too much. Over the top too much."

"Oh my stubborn little princess, when are you going to accept that I am going to give you the world. And you are going to take it because it makes me happy." And with that he crushes his lips to mine and I know that the discussion is over.

 **Hi guys, sorry for the delay, my life has been really busy lately. So I wanted a fluff chapter before the drama really begins. I have a lot of plans for this story and I hope that I can pull it off and make it play out the way I want it to. Thanks for all the new follows and favourites and I always love the reviews.**


	7. The Ball

The Ball

APOV

Tonight is the Coping Together Ball. Every year Grace Grey holds a spectacular event to raise money for struggling single mothers. I decided to get ready in the spare bedroom, God only knows that Christian and I wouldn't be able to keep our hands to ourselves getting dressed in the same room. I don't know what my dress looks like, Christian insisted that he would pick out my outfit for tonight. Truth be told Christian has exquisite taste so it's really a no brainer. I open the beautifully packaged box to reveal a beautiful grey chiffon floor length dress. It's actually stunning. I am kind of surprised that he chose this dress because it's very revealing as it shows most of my back. The shoes look like they're made of glass. I feel like Cinderella. After I put on the dress I am standing looking at the full length mirror and I am in shock. I look like a princess. Christian enters the room and sucks in his breath as he wraps his arms from behind me.

"Baby, I think I might of made a mistake with this dress."

"Don't you like how it looks on me?"

"No I don't like how it looks on you. I love how it looks on you. But ever fucker tonight will be loving it too. I don't want them drooling over you. You're mine."

"My love, they can look all they want, you're the only one that can touch." I wink at him and he kisses the back of my neck. He hands me a box, omg more jewels.

"Christian, you need to stop buying me stuff, I have so much jewellery I can open my own Cartier." He chuckles and tells me to open it, that this is different. I open the package an in it is a beautiful white diamond infinity ring. I smile and try to hold back my tears.

"Ana, **Infinity rings** symbolize a union so strong that no matter what comes between two lovers, the love will never cease to exist or break." He takes it out of the box and slides in on my ring finger. It's simply stunning but his reason for buying it is priceless. I smash my lips against his and tell him thank you.

We arrive at Bellevue in time to walk the red carpet. Christian exits the SUV and comes over to my side to open my door. The flashing lights start going off the moment he steps out of the vehicle.

"Mr. Grey, who is your date tonight?"

"Mr. Grey, is it true that you are married?"

As I step out of the vehicle someone shouts "Mr. Grey is your girlfriend pregnant?" I let out a hearty laugh, twirl around in my dress and ask does it look like I am pregnant. Christian grabs my hand and we make our way to the red carpet. As we walk down several pictures are taken. As we make our way to the backyard I have to admit Grace has outdone herself. Everything is impeccable. We meet up with Kate, Elliot and Mia. Mia asks me and Kate if I will help out with the auction and of course we say yes. We chat for a while and the MC announces that we need to take our seats dinner will start being served in a few minutes. As we walk over to the Grey table I see an older gentleman wink at me. Christian brings me over and he immediately stands.

"Grandfather, I want you to meet Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my grandfather Theodore Trevelyan."

He takes my hand and pulls me into a hug. I instantly like this man.

"Christian, son, please go get your gramps and this lovely lady a drink."

Christian narrows his eyes and says "Keep your hands to yourself Gramps, she's mine." I giggle at how jealous he gets even with his own Grandfather. He motions for me to take a seat next to him.

"I have to say Anastasia, Christian was not exaggerating when he told me how beautiful you were. I have been wanting to meet you for over a year now."

"Christian told you about us that long ago?" I am really surprised I didn't think he told anyone.

"I had lunch with him the day after you met, the first thing the boy said to me was that he found his Adele." I look at him confused.

"Adele was the love of my life. There was no woman like her out there. Growing up I always told my grandkids they needed to find a partner in life that would compliment them. They needed to find their Adele." The smile of his face looks like a man in love. I smile at him and squeeze his hand. I remember Christian telling me about his grandmother and how her passing a couple of years ago affected the family. Christian has returned with our drinks and Grandpa Trevelyan says, "Son, she's a keeper she wouldn't accept my marriage proposal she said her heart belonged to someone else." I giggle and give him a kiss on the cheek, what a sweet man.

Dinner is delicious not even Lily Lincoln scowling at me can put a damper on this evening. Mia announces it's time for us to go and help with the auction. Christian smirks at me.

"Umm, Mia, what exactly will we be doing?"

"First dance auction, gentleman will be bidding on a dance with us. There are twelve ladies." I look at Christian, the bastard, and instantly blush.

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry baby, I will be the one who dances with you, I promise and I never break my promises." We head off to the stage and I am really nervous. Lily Lincoln is first to go, her father starts the bidding at $5000. Eventually she is 'sold' for $10,000 to a semi decent looking man. There are three of us left on stage. Mia is sold to Ethan for $30000. Holy crap, $30000 for a dance. Kate is next and Elliot ends up bidding $50,000. Lily is having a full on conniption. It's finally my turn and Grandpa Trevelyan starts the bid at $25,000. Christian glares at him and bids $50,000. Somewhere from the crowd someone bids $75000. Great, Christian is going to go all Rambo on this guy. I can't see who has bid on me but I can see Christian is not too pleased. Christian shouts $500000.00 The crowd goes crazy. Holy hell, my man is insane. I am sold to Christian and he comes toward the stage to help me off.

"Are you crazy? I would let you dance with me for free?" He is still tense no doubt from that bid from someone he doesn't know. I am sure Taylor is checking him out right now. And then I hear it. A voice I will never forget for the rest of my life. A voice that haunted me in my sleep until I met Christian. Carla Morton, aka, mommy dearest is here in Seattle at the Coping Together Ball.

" Rose it's so good to see you. Come give your mother and father a hug." I look over at her and that sick bastard she left Ray for. I start to run toward the house with Christian chasing after me.

CPOV

"Taylor, find out who the fuck was trying to buy a dance with Ana." I walk over to the stage to collect Ana and I am seriously pissed. Who does that fucker think he is? Bidding on my Ana. Yeah right, like I would of let him touch my Ana. Hell no, I won't even let Gramps dance with her and I actually love and respect him. As we walk of the stage Ana starts to tense beside me. And then some woman who looks vaguely familiar and the fucker who bid on Ana are standing in front of us.

"Rose, it's so good to see you. Come give your mother and father a hug." Ana takes off running toward the house. Who the fuck is Rose and what the hell has gotten into Ana? As I make my way into the house I see Elena cornering Ana. The next thing I know is that my parents, Kate, Elliot and those two people from outside are inside the house.

"Christian, it seems that Ms. Steele has been lying to you all along. That's not her real name."

Ana is crying and holding on to Kate for dear life. I notice Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds have all entered the house. "Elena what the fuck are you talking about and I thought I already warned you about staying away from Ana."

"Mr. Grey, let me introduce myself perhaps I can enlighten you. You see that there is my daughter, Rose and this is her father Stephen Morton. Ana's face is buried into Kate and she is crying so hard that her body is shaking. Kate is giving this woman the death glare, it even scares me.

"When Rose was 8 her step father kidnapped her and we haven't been able to locate her. Ray was in the military, he had a lot of friends that kept them hidden. Rose was always a problem child, lying throughout her childhood to get her way. God she even made up that Stephen was molesting her. I know children don't make that kind of stuff up however, I think if anything was going on it was with Raymond Steele and she was just trying to let me go with him because he never disciplined her."

"Pardon me Carla? What did you just say?" Ana look deadly. She has stopped crying, her eyes are still red. She removes herself from Kate's grip and stands. Sawyer, Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds immediately go to stand next to her. The prick who bid on Ana, her father, moves towards her. Sawyer notices Ana tense and he steps toward him.

"If you move one step closer to Ms. Steele, I will break every bone in your body." The prick moves back.

"Rose this is ridiculous. I think we need to get you some help. You are obviously out of touch with reality. What you think happened in your childhood clearly didn't."

APOV

I think I have gone to hell. Actually hell would probably be better than what is going down tonight. The audacity of this woman to try and say Ray was the one trying to molest me.

"How did you find me?"

"Mrs. Lincoln called me up to talk to me about your childhood, she said she was your therapist and you were looking to reconnect with me and your father." I glare at the botox bitch. Christian looks in her direction, the woman is going down.

"Taylor, remove the Lincoln family from the premises. Elena I told you not to fuck with me or Ana. By this time next week I will make sure you don't have two pennies to rub together. I will squash your salons and Lincoln Timber. Get out." Christian roars and Elena goes scampering out of the house.

So now there are the Grey's, Kate, the woman who gave birth to me and that sick bastard of a husband. I turn to Christian and hold his hands.

"Christian, my birth name was Rose Lambert. My father did die the day after I was born. He was killed on a mission for the military. Carla married Ray about a week after my birth father died. When I was three Carla left Ray for the creep that is standing next to her. I lived with Ray until I was 7. Then one day Carla found out that I was getting death benefits from my father from the military so she came and took me from Ray to live with her and that." Carla begins to interrupt me

"If you don't shut the fuck up, you see that guy over there, his name is Sawyer, I will make him gag you."

Sawyer looks over to her and winks. Yeah,mommy dearest is scared, she should be. I glance over at Grace and Carrick and they look shocked.

"Anyways, he was always touching me. I knew it wasn't normal. I wanted to go back to live with Ray. He was my Dad. These two didn't give a shit about me. They would get high and drunk every night. Carla would pass out and that gave him an opportunity to." I can't finish my sentence. I am so ashamed. "I told my teacher at school. It caused an inquiry by children's aid. I don't know how these two managed to convince the social worker that I was in a loving home and that I was a problem child, but they did. That night they beat me and almost killed me. Once they passed out I crawled out of the house on the street. Eventually someone pulled over and took me to the hospital. I was there for a week. When Ray had come for me the police had told him that Carla and Stephen had fled the home. That night when we left the hospital I told Ray I wanted to change my name. Rose Lambert had died that night they beat her. Ray suggested Anastasia after the Russian Princess, because he said I was his princess." I smile at the thought of Ray and how grateful I was to have him in my life. I am alive because of that man.

"She's lying. That did not happen. Rose we really need to get you help you are starting to scare me."

And then it hits Grace Grey like a tonne of bricks. She's trying not to cry but she's losing the battle.

"She's not lying. I was on duty the night they brought Rosie in. Her eyes were so swollen that they were almost closed shut. That's why I never recognized her."

Christian goes to attack Stephen and thankfully Taylor holds him back.

"Ryan, Reynolds take these two pieces of shit to the airport. And make sure they board the next flight to wherever the fuck they came from." He looks at both of them and tells them

"You don't know who the fuck you just messed with. You two are going to get out of Seattle and never come back. If you so much as try to contact Ms. Steele I will come after you." He leans in to whisper the last part "They won't even be able to identify you through dental records when I am done with you."

"You were always an ungrateful little bitch. Ever since the day you were born. "Christian goes to stop her but I tell him to let her have her say. I am more than certain if they make it out of Seattle alive this will be the last time I ever see them. Christian will make sure of it. "You somehow manage to land yourself a billionaire boyfriend, how I don't know I mean god look at you. You're scrawny, no breasts, just plain."

Kate is about to attack her and Elliot and Taylor pull her back. "Shut the fuck up. You're a pathetic excuse for a mother." With that Ryan and Reynolds remove them from the house. All of the sudden the weight of it all starts crashing down and I fall to the ground howling. Christian gets down to pull me up in his arms. He tells me that I will never see them again and he will take care of me forever. He picks me up to carry me out to the SUV, Grace comes over to say something and I wave her off. I have no energy left to do anything other than sleep.


	8. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

 **Thanks for all the new follows and favourites and reviews.**

 **Trigger alert. Thoughts of Suicide and Abuse.**

CPOV  
On the ride home Ana fell asleep when she finally stopped crying. I carried her into our room changed her and tucked her into bed. All sorts of things have been going through my mind. How did I not know anything about this? Why would Ana keep this a secret from me? As I walk toward my office Taylor informs me that Kate and Elliot are on their way up.  
When they arrive I pour all of us a drink cause I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.  
"Taylor, any news from Ryan or Reynolds?"  
"Sir, it seems that Mrs. Lincoln splurged and put them up at the Fairmount. They had to stop and pack their things. They are now at the airport waiting for them to board a flight to Georgia."  
"Good. I want you to have someone on them in Georgia. If they think that they are going to walk away from everything they did to Ana they're mistaken. As for Elena Lincoln I have already emailed Ros to set the plan in motion. By this time next week she will have nothing left." Taylor nods and leaves.  
"How's Ana doing?" Kate asks me  
"She fell asleep on the ride home and still hasn't woken up."  
"I hope the nightmares don't start."  
"What nightmares? Ana hasn't had any nightmares."  
"Really? I'm surprised she use to have them every night when she lived with me. They use to scare the crap out of me. I use to crawl into bed with her and just hold her. I never asked what happen but I knew it was something horrible. Eventually I just started sleeping with her and I could calm her down before they got out of control."  
"You're a good friend Kate. You guys might as well stay tonight. It's late and I'm at a loss here I don't know how to help Ana. Can you go sleep with her I have so much to do tonight I don't want to leave her alone."  
She nods gives Elliot a kiss and walks toward my bedroom.  
"Listen bro, whatever you and Ana need we are here for you. What's the plan?"  
"Thanks El, but I think it's best if you don't know. I don't want you to have any problems."  
"Nonsense, I want to help and make sure these people pay."  
"Let me think about it. For now why don't you go and sleep I am sure tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
Once he has gone to the guest room I am alone in my office to think about what my next move is going to be. Taylor messaged me to check my email. Earlier he asked Welch to run a background check on Rose Lambert, we needed to know what we are dealing with. As I turn on my computer I don't think anything could of prepared me for what was in there. It was the police report along with hospital records detailing all of Ana's injuries. The photos start off with a picture of a young Ana. God she was so beautiful even then. A smile that would light up the night. The next picture is from the hospital. Mother was right you couldn't even recognize her. Her eyes were swollen shut. She had blood everywhere. She was so skinny she looked like she hadn't been fed in months. I close my laptop and bury my face in my hands. And then I hear my angel  
"Christian, why don't you come to bed. I miss you and I am cold I need you to warm me up." I look up at her and she's standing I front of me. I have those images in my mind and I just can't seem to shake them. She's speaking but she's looking down at the floor instead of at me. I pull her into my arms and tell her to look at me. She buries her face in my neck and whispers she can't.  
"Ana look at me." She looks for a second and turns away.  
"Nothing that happen tonight changes anything between you and me."  
"I am so ashamed. Are you mad at me for not telling you?" I shake my head  
"God no baby. I promise I am not mad at you. I am more mad at me that I let that happen tonight. Security should of been tighter."  
"Christian you can blame them they didn't know about my past. No one did. Where are they now?"  
"On their way back to Georgia. Taylor is assigning someone to keep tabs on them. If they even try to leave the State of Georgia again he will be notified. You don't ever have to worry about them again. Do you understand?"

APOV  
As Christian tells me that Carla and Morton are on their way to Georgia I feel a sense of relief wash over me. I also believe him when he says they will never contact me again. I was so afraid he would be mad at me for not telling him the truth of my childhood. He seems to understand why I never did. He pulls me in closer to him and I can barley breath. I feel his tears and I think this is the first time I have ever seen him cry.  
"Christian what's the matter? I am ok. I promise as long as I have you I will be ok "  
"Ana, when we first met and I showed you that contract. I didn't know. I mean I didn't know that they beat you. I could imagine the horror when you saw all the punishments on there. I am no better than them."  
"Omg Christian yes you are better than them. Please don't ever compare yourself. Please take me to bed. I need to be with you. I need to feel you inside of me."  
"Where is Kate?" As he's nibbling on my ear I tell him I sent her to sleep with Elliot.

He's hesitant so I have to pull him up from his chair and drag him into the bedroom. As he removes my clothes he gently places his fingertips over a few of the remaining scars I have from that night. "You told me you were clumsy growing up and these were from when you fell." I feel like shit. Why didn't I ever reveal the truth to him?

"Some are." I whisper

"But most are from that night. Omg baby, I am so sorry this happen to you. I promise no-one will ever hurt you again." I smile down at him as he is now placing gentle kisses the little girl I once was.

He gently lays me on the bed and begins to make sweet love to me.

CPOV

I watched Ana for hours. I woke her up twice as I could see her struggling, looking like she was distressed. I think she was having a nightmare. I can't seem to forget those images of her as a child. They're ingrained in my brain. I think I need to see Flynn. Fuck, I think Ana needs to see Flynn. I send him an email asking for him to come to Escala so he can help us through this. I decide to get up because I am not going to be sleeping anytime soon so I might as well get some work done. I bring my laptop into our bedroom I don't want Ana to wake up without me.

I see her starting to wake, feeling the empty bed beside her. "Baby, I am over here."

"Christian, come back to bed, it's cold." I smile and power down my laptop and climb into bed with my angel. She takes one good look at me and says,

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" I kiss her forehead and tell her that I slept a bit. She raises her eyebrow at me, shit I can never lie to Ana.

"Babe, we need to get up and have breakfast. I messaged Flynn to come see us today so we can talk about what happen last night."

"Christian I am fine."

"Baby you are more than fine but last night I had to wake you twice because you were having nightmares." She looks like she's in shock. "Baby do you remember that you had nightmares last night?" She shakes her head no and tears start to fall from her face. I kiss them away and tell her that everything will be fine and Flynn will only help us.

As I leave Ana to shower and change I walk into the kitchen where I hear voices. Standing around the breakfast bar is Elliot, Kate and my parents.

"What brings you two here this morning?"

"Christian, what is with the attitude, we are your parents?"

"Mother I think I made it clear that you were to call me before coming over. This is my home that I share with Ana and I won't for her to feel uncomfortable here."

"Darling we came to see how she was doing. I tried to apologize last night but you saw she didn't want to speak to me."

Kate lets out a gasp, "umm Grace, Ana was confronted by her mother and the man who tried to kill her fifteen years ago. She didn't want to speak to any of us last night."

"Katherine, I think it's best if you stay out of this, we need to have a family discussion with our sons. Can you please go to another room?"

Elliot is fuming but speechless. Kate just glares at my mother and turns to walk away.

"Kate, keep Ana occupied in the bedroom please." She nods and heads toward my bedroom.

"So what are you really doing here Mother? Are you trying to get Kate to dislike you because if that's the plan I have to tell you that you being successful. "

"I came to speak to you. I don't like how things were left last night. Elena called me and she said that you promised to ruin her." I don't believe this. Elliot's eyeballs look like they are going to pop from his head.

"You came here to ask me what, not to go ahead with my plan to ruin your friend? Your friend who after telling her repeatedly to stay away from Ana, she went out of her way to track down the people who tried to kill her? Then she went ahead and made sure that everyone was present so those two bastards could try and convince everyone that Ana was lying? You have a lot of nerve I don't even recognize you anymore." I am more sad than angry who is this woman standing in front of me.

"Christian, I am your Mother. Do I need to remind you about being respectful?"

"You need to leave. My Mother was a kind, loving soul who didn't judge people based on social status or the clothing they wore. My Mother wants the best for her children and who do anything to see them happy. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. I will forever be grateful for that day that we met. You and Dad adopting me changed my life. You gave me Elliot and Mia and for that I will always be grateful. But I never felt like I belonged with you. I grew up so confused and angry and so goddamn scared that I was going to do something and you would send me away. I felt like such a freak, I couldn't let anyone touch me. And then the nightmares I would have." I shake my head, I have tears in my eyes and I feel her place her tiny hand in mine. "Almost every night I would lie in bed and pray that I wouldn't wake up the next day." Ana squeezes my hand and buries her face in my side. "I did that for every day for 27 years of my life. And then I met Ana and that first night we spent on the beach talking we fell asleep with her in my arms, I knew that she was what I had been waiting for my whole life." I lean down to kiss the top of her head. "And I don't plan on ever letting her go. You guys can show yourself out." I walk away from my family not knowing if things will ever be the same for us again. Ana pulls me into bed and she holds me. For the first time in my life I am crying for that sad and deprived life I had lived for 27 years. 


	9. The Contract

The Contract

APOV

Christian is still upset with what happen with Grace the other night. I have tried to get him to go and talk to her but he doesn't want to have anything to do with her until she can and i quote "learn to respect the woman I love". I don't want to come between Christian and his mother, I know he loves her but I can't really do anything if Grace is unwilling to meet me halfway. I have been talking with Flynn regularly and I realized that I only buried Rose Lambert and never dealt with it all. Christian has some surprise planned for me and he won't even give me a hint. He's been working late every day this week so that when he comes home today he will turn off his phone and be all mine. Kate and I got waxed yesterday, everywhere. I had read that pleasure can be increased with the removal of all pubic hair. I feel kind of bare and no doubt Christian will be surprised when he finally sees it. It reminds of the contract he gave me shortly after we met. I am not even sure why I even considered signing it but looking back on this past year I am glad I did.

 **flashback**

" **Ana, I read your notes on the contract and we need to go over some of this stuff. I think that you are eliminating a lot of things that will be pleasurable."**

" **Pleasurable, for who, you or me?" He chuckles and I think I hear him mumble what i would like to do to that smart mouth.**

" **For both of us. Ok let's review the items you have issue with. The food list."**

" **Why do you need to control what I eat? I can guarantee you that I eat."**

" **Ana, I need you to be healthy. That's why I insist on exercise with my personal trainer and foods from the approved food list."**

" **I am assuming when I am here that you will keep me fed and moving." He raises and eyebrow and says**

" **Good point. What about the grooming?"**

" **I am not waxing my entire body Christian. Cross it out." I am shaking like a leaf. He's definitely acting like big bad Dom right now.**

" **Are you sure you want to eliminate Vaginal fisting." How can he even say it with a straight face.**

" **Yuppppp. And anything that has to do with my ass, take it off the list." He narrows his eyes at me but concedes. Yah, Ana 2 Christian 0.**

" **I am ok with restraints such as handcuffs, leather ties, cable ties. No masking tape. Oh and take off canes. I think they will hurt."**

" **Ana, you're pretty much removing all the pain elements of the contract."**

" **Am I? I think our sexual experiences thus far have been pleasurable for you, have they not Sir?" I think I hear him moan.**

" **Yes, Ana, they have. But there is a whole other experience that I want you to have."**

" **Canes, hard limit Christian, remove it or I am walking." He sighs and scratches it off the contract.**

" **Limit on the contract one month instead of six."**

" **Ana, a month is not nearly enough time considering you're a novice to get the hang of it."**

 **I narrow my eyes at him, "Christian, you realize that this contract is a bunch of bull. You can't force me uphold it and if I choose to leave tomorrow what are you going to do, sue me? Good luck with that all I have is Wanda." I think I am pushing him to the point of no return.**

" **I will make the change." He does not look happy.**

" **And I will agree that when we are in the playroom to not looking at you, however, I want vanilla sex after every time we enter the red room of pain." I try and not smile. I don't know if he's just going to walk away and leave me here. I hope not. I have grown quite attached to the Adonis.**

 **CPOV**

 **I need to take a deep breath and count 10, 9... We are going over the contract and she's eliminating all the pain elements of the contract and in effect taking away all of the control that I need to have.**

" **If you want tit for tat with Playroom Sex and Vanilla sex than you are going to have to agree to stay here longer than just the weekend." Ahh, that should get her.**

" **Well we can arrange it on some nights during the week, providing you properly ask me out on a date." A date, a fucking date, is she kidding me. I have never been on a date. Did she not understand when I said I don't do hearts and flowers.**

" **I told you I don't date."**

" **And neither do I Christian, but I want to start. And if you don't want to date me then I will find a man who will." Like hell is she going to go out on a date with another man.**

" **Also, I sleep with you. I don't care which room it's in but we sleep together if I spend the night."**

" **Ana, you're killing me here. I don't sleep with anyone. It's for your safety, I have nightmares and I might hurt you."**

" **Christian, we have slept together already a few times and you have not had any nightmares. I trust you not to hurt me. Please, I need this." I bury my face in my hands. This woman is going to be the death of me. Do I make the changes that she is asking? I think that if I don't she will walk. And that's the last thing that I want.**

" **Ok Ana, you win, once a week we will go out on a date. You get to pick, movie, dinner, ice skating, we will go out like a regular couple. And in regards to sleeping together as long as you promise to immediately remove yourself from the bed if I am having a nightmare, I will let you sleep with me." Truth be told I sleep really well with Ana next to me. She is grinning like she just won the lottery. I suppose she has because this contract has more items crossed off than it has on it.**

" **I will make the changes, you should have it by tomorrow and I expect you to bring it to my place tomorrow night signed."**

" **Christian, I still haven't decided if this is something I want to do. I need to think about it, review it after the changes are made and I will give you my decision at the graduation ceremony." My eyes are about to pop out of my head. What the hell is this woman playing at? I have given her everything that she wanted and she's still undecided.**

" **Ana, that's still a week away. I am not a patient man and I don't think I can last that long without having you."**

" **We can still have sex, plain old vanilla sex. Just no sex in the playroom." My little minx, she looks like she is about to raise her arms in victory. Yup, Ms. Steele has got me by the balls. Well this should be an interesting arrangement. Hell, I am pretty sure if she says she won't sign the contract that I would let that slide too. I don't know how this is going to work out in the end but something deep down is telling me to go with it. Time to take control back.**

" **Nope, no sex until you sign the contract. That's my condition. I have given into all your demands, that is what I am asking for in return." She takes a drink of her water and pulls her chair out. "What are you doing Ana?" I start to panic, she's walking out on me.**

" **I am leaving Christian. I mean, I thought I was going to spend the night but you said no sex until I sign so I am going home." I just fucked myself. What is wrong with me?**

" **Ana, please just stay, no sex but stay a little longer."**

" **I think I should go. I will be too tired to drive home if I stay any longer." Ok I have to do something, she can't leave. I want to be buried inside of her.**

" **Ana it's raining outside and it's really not safe for you to drive home."**

" **You're right Christian." Yes victory finally.**

" **So can you please call Taylor to take me home. Or that guy that you pay to follow me around all day. I am pretty sure he's bored to tears right about now." How did she find out about Sawyer? Discreet my ass. Fuck she's glaring at me.**

End **of flashback**

APOV

I laugh out loud because that night I ended up staying with Christian in what was one of the most memorable nights of my life. I signed the contract the next day before leaving the hotel. I think I would of signed it regardless if he gave into my demands. After that day there was never any mention of the contract. The dark knight had retreated to being my white knight. I think I really knew I was in love with him that night at the Heathman.

"Earth to Ana, everything ok babe."

I smile and return his gentle kiss and nod my head. Everything is perfect.

"You ready to go?" Go, where are we going?

"Christian, I am not dressed, where are we going? What should I wear?"

"Babe, what you have on is fine. No worries." We head towards the elevator and he has a huge smile on his face. What is this man planning? I decide to let it be a surprise. Christian's surprises are always spectacular. Actually they can give a girl a heart attack. My, I don't do hearts and flowers, has turned into the most romantic man a woman could ever dream of. Once we get into the SUV I notice that there are a few vehicles pulling out of the garage at the same time as us. I take my seatbelt off and climb into Christian's lap, I probably should take a nap. This looks like it's going to be a hell of surprise.

We pull up GEH jet. He's taking me away. My mind starts racing.

"Christian, what about work? What about GEH?

"it's fine we will be back mid next week and I already booked your days off at work." I crash my lips to his. He's the absolute best. Once I step foot in the plane I notice we are not alone. I squeal and jump up and down as I see Kate, Elliot, Mia, Sawyer, Gail, Taylor and two more men in black.

"Good surprise?"

"Great surprise thank you Christian." I still don't know where we are going but at this point I don't even care. The only people I am close to are here on this plane and we are all going away together.

It's been two days since we landed in the Bahamas's. Christian owns a vacation home here right on the beach. It's stunning. I can't believe that it's the first time we ever have come here. I make him promise we will come every couple of months. We have all been spending alot of time together. Last night we even went to a nightclub and Christian got wasted. I have never seen a drunk Christian. He was adorable.

"Ana my dick wants to talk to you." I giggle and tell him to proceed. "Please don't let Christian drink anymore or I will be out of commission.' I gently glide my hand to his thigh and start to stroke him. He instantly picks me up throws me over his shoulder and says "Dick wants to take Ana home." I tell him to put me down and he smacks my ass. We went home and 'dick' was still working. As a matter of fact he worked well into the morning. I am still kind of sore today. Christian loved the fact that I was completely shaven but did admit he missed my landing strip. Fifty has a way with words.

Tonight he sent everyone to a fancy restaurant. He said he had plans for just the two of us. He had arranged for someone to come to the beach house to do my hair and makeup. He even picked out a beautiful floor length white satin strapless dress. It was stunning. I head out of the bedroom and he's in a beautiful black tux with a silver tie. My favorite tie of all time, the one he used to tie me up for the first time.

"Nice tie Mr. Grey."

"Ana, you look so beautiful." I blush at the compliment, Christian always tells me how beautiful I look and sometimes it's just so hard for me to comprehend how I mousy Ana Steele landed the most eligible bachelor in the United States, probably the world. We head out to the beach where there is a beautiful table set up. Dinner for two on the beach, it really doesn't get more romantic that this.

He pulls my seat out and begins to pour the Bollinger. He hands me a glass and he raises his

"A toast, to the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I thank god every day that you fell into my office and that Kate had the flu." I smile and take a sip of my drink.

"Christian this is really beautiful, thank you for arranging this. This whole trip has been magical."

"Ana, before we start with dinner I have something for you to look over." He hands me a manila envelope. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, it looks like a similar envelope that held the submissive/dom contract over a year ago.

"What is this Christian?"

"It's a contract babe, our last one expired, well months ago, so I thought we needed to draft a new one."

My heart sinks into my stomach. A contract, a fucking contract. Is he kidding me? I thought we were past all this shit when we declared our undying love for each other. He did it for what, to get me to sign another one of his kinky contracts. I get up from my chair and I am trying not to cry. Christian stands in front of me.

"Baby, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to me to sign another submissive contract? What the fuck is wrong with you Christian." He is trying not to laugh. Why does he think this is funny.

"Baby, open the envelope please." I look at him and decide on how many ways I am going to torture him. Like really torture him. I pull out the papers that are in the envelope. As I begin to glance at them I see that they have my name and Christian's name on them. I turn to Christian and say

"Explain what the fuck these papers are Christian so then I can figure out how I am going to kill you."

He's not standing in front of me anymore. He's kneeling, he's on one knee. Oh my God, he is holding the biggest ring I have ever seen in his hand. He takes a hold of my hand.

"Ana, I have loved you since the day I met you." His eyes are getting watery.

"My whole life I thought I was undeserving of love. I never thought that I would be able to love someone back either. I still believe that you are too good for me but as I said before I am a selfish man and I will never let you go. With you, no matter how infuriating you are, you don't leave me with any choice but to have you in my life. You are my lifeline Ana. Without you I was living but not alive. I could never see the colour in rainbows, with me everything was black, white or Grey. Living everyday with you my life is in Technicolor. I want you to be Mrs. Christian Grey. Ana baby will you sign the contract? Will you marry me?"

I can barely breathe but I manage to whispers a yes. Christian picks me up and starts spinning me in circles. I think I hear Kate's voice saying, Did she say yes?

Christian yells out yes, she said yes and everyone comes running in all directions to congratulate us. They were all in on it. Me and Kate are hugging and crying. Mia and Elliot welcome their new sister into the family. I hug Taylor, Gail and Luke. I am the luckiest woman alive. I have so much love surrounding me. I see an older man in a suit that I have never seen before.

"Ana, let me introduce you to Pastor Roberts. He's going to marry us tonight. No backing out now babe." He winks at me and gives me a quick kiss. He wants to get married tonight. I laugh, shake my head and decide hell why not. I have everyone I need here. Let's just do it. By the end of the night I will be Mrs. Christian Grey and I couldn't be any happier.


End file.
